My Norge
by Norway'sBiatch
Summary: A quiet winter night. Denmark and Norway are alone.. One shot, DenNor.


Why hello there.

Hope you enjoy this little fanfic I wrote. I'm really not good at writing anyways...

But I love DenNor =]

Please review if you liked it ^^

Btw, this couple reminds me of Tallulah by Sonata Arctica XD

---------------------------------------------

_A winter eve... the dazzling snow was slowly falling from the dark sky.. The only sound was a quiet sigh...  
_

As he observed the beautiful scenery, the boy cuddled up in the big arm chair and quietly sighed. The other guy noticed that and slowly turned his face to the chair.

- Norge, if you are bored, maybe...

- No.

- I'm just saying that...

- No.

The Dane sighed and turned around.

The Norwegian turned back to watching the landscape. He was slighty annoyed – constantly Denmark has been getting on his nerves. Suddenly he saw two people from the window in the dark– they were laughting, hugging and seemed to be very happy. "Hmm" the Norwegian growled as he looked at those two. For one second he felt like he wanted to be them, to have someone to hold him...

He turned around to find that the Dane was also looking at the couple. For a moment their eyes met and the Norwegian turned away from him. He stood up and took a book from the table. The Dane's eyes followed him as he went back into the chair and started reading.

Minutes of dull silence.

-Norge...

-Shut up already. I'm trying to rea... ah!

Suddenly the book fell from Norway's hands. He couldn't comprehend what just happened. He was being held by the Dane, he was being held so tightly that he couldn't escape.

-What are you doing? – the Norwegian said in shock.

The Dane didn't answer. He slowly lifted the boy's chin and looked at his blue eyes. That look sent shivers down Norway's spine.

-Danmark, stop this.. hhmp!

Norway's eyes widened as the Dane muted him with a kiss. But what a kiss! So gentle and caring... He never knew that Denmark can kiss like that.

The Norwegian pushed him away.

-I don't want this, Danmark! – he said in frustration.

The Dane looked at him with anguish.

-Why are you always so cold to me, Norge... ? – he quietly asked.

The Norwegian didn't answer. Maybe he _was_ being mean...

The older guy leaned in and gently kissed the boy's earlobe. A suprising moan escaped his mouth.

-I thought you _didn't_ want this, Norge – the Dane smirked.

-But I ... I didn't... – Norway's face was flushed.

-Stop arguing, Nor.. – he whispered in the younger's ear.

The Dane caressed his cheek and leaned in to kiss him once again. This time the kiss was more intense. Norway's tiny arms twisted around Denmark's strong neck as he tilted his head to deepen the kiss. The boy didn't understand what he was doing, he didn't care, all he wanted was to last in this moment forever...

The Dane broke their lips away and looked in Norway's dazzling eyes. They were filled with something that he never saw in them...what was it? Love? Hate? Lust?

The Norwegian clutched his fragile fingers in Denmark's coat. The Dane smirked again and started licking his pale neck, earning more and more moans from Norway's rosy lips...

-Aah! S-s-stop it, Danmark.. nh...

The Dane pulled away and gently placed the boy on his lap. He caressed his stray curl, leaning over him and placing a kiss on his forehead. Norway is merely surprised – he has never seen this kind side of Denmark's...

-Why... why are you so kind?

-Kind? What, you want me to be naughty or something? –laughed the Dane.

-I... I didn't say...

-But you thought of it? – said Denmark smirking and started unbuttoning the boy's shirt.

Norway blushed even stronger.

-D-D-Danmark, what are you doing?

The Dane pulled his shirt off and the boy shivered.

-I-I'm cold..

The Dane looked at him with a face showing both desperation and amusment.

-Haha, my poor Norge...

He took off his coat and covered Norway's tiny body with it. He stayed there, wrapped up in the warm fabric and he couldn't see how the Dane was watching him with love.

-I... I.. – the Norwegian murmured.

-You want to tell me something?

-Don't let me go, Danmark.

The Dane smiled.

-I won't, my Norge.

-------------------------------------

Hope you liked it =]

I know it's silly and short, but it's my first fic.. bear with me XD

Aaand I know it wasn't the best fic you ever read, but I tried…

This is also for Evil Hamster God. ^^


End file.
